Gerardo García
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Fotográfo Locutor comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Constanza García (hija) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. TMNTRaphael2012.png|Rafael en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) su personaje más conocido. Roger_Smith.png|Roger en Un agente de familia. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu en Los Simpson (Temp. 23-Presente). John_carter2012.jpg|John Carter en John Carter: Entre dos mundos. SP3-Venom.png|Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr./ Venom en El Hombre Araña 3. Jon-snow.jpg|Rey Aegon Targaryen "Jon Snow" en Game of Thrones (Temp. 3-Presente). Mitsuki.pgn en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road To Boruto. Scott_Eastwood_SS.jpg|Teniente GQ Edwards en Escuadrón suicida. FCJWill_Rollins.png|Will Rollins en Freddy contra Jason. Meangirls_jon.jpg|Aaron Samuels en Chicas pesadas. Charmingcind2004.png|Austin Ames en La nueva Cenicienta. 69454-27573.gif|Alex O'Connell en La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón. LeonSKennedy.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil 5: La venganza. Drácula-2014-1a1.jpg|Vlad Tepes / Drácula en Drácula, la historia jamás contada. Nite Owl film.png|Nite Owl (Daniel Dreiberg) en Watchmen: Los vigilantes Keeping-up-with-the-joneses-gal-gadot-jon-hamm.jpg|Tim Jones en Espiando a los vecinos. Dannymessercsiny.jpeg|Danny Messer en CSI: New York. Shemar-moore-as-derek-morgan.jpg|Derek Morgan en Mentes criminales. 300.glee.groff.jonathan.lc.050410.jpg|Jesse St. James en Glee. NUP_148281_1246.jpg|Harvey Specter en Suits. CooperFreedmanS3.jpg|Dr. Cooper Freedman en Private Practice y Grey's Anatomy. Howl1.jpg|Howl en El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo. Steve_arthur.png|Steve Claus en Operación regalo. Mub_Epic.png|Mub en El reino secreto. Monstruos_presidente.jpg|El presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Gene_emoji_movie.png|Gene/Meh en Emoji: La película. Skiffplanet51.png|Skiff en Planet 51. Desktop 05-03-2017 15-09-32-379.jpg|Ted Shackelford en Jorge, el curioso. RaphaelTMNT2007.jpg|Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Doblaje de Videomax). Mr.Shy S6MLP.png|Sr. Shy en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Archivo:Super Sónico TJAWWE.png|Super Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania. Kkw.png|Kim Kil Whan en Hora de aventura. Lucky---.jpg|Lucky en Los Reyes de la colina. EMH-JARVIS.png|J.A.R.V.I.S. en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-Logo.png|Títulos / Insertos en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Paul_peterson_2_9601.jpg|Paul Peterson en en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Shurasaintseiya.jpg|Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario y Elíseos (versión TV). Ryoyiblood.jpg|Haji en Blood+. Kaji12.jpg|Ryoji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). 638px-Bankotsu.png|Bankotsu en InuYasha. Harleypokemon.png|Harley en Pokémon Advanced Generation. Paulpokemon.png|Paul en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Tracey_SketchitPokemon.png|Tracey Sketchit en Crónicas Pokémon (eps. 9-11, 14, 16). James.png|James en Pokémon Advanced Generation (Temp. 8, eps. 105 - 110). Dynamis.png|Dynamis en Beyblade: Metal Fury. Bumpy_lng.jpg|Bumpy en Bumpy y sus amigos. Otto Mann.png|Otto tambien en Los Simpson (Temp. 23-Presente). Robotech Southern Cross Dennis Brown.png|Teniente Dennis Brown en Robotech (Redoblaje). Robotech Macross Konda.png|Konda tambien en Robotech (Redoblaje). Tequila.jpg|Tequila en La fiesta de las salchichas. Firestorm-injustice-2-3.8.jpg|Firestorm en Injustice 2. Adam_sandler.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Adam Sandler. Mark-wahlberg-300.jpg|Ha doblado ocasionalmente a Mark Wahlberg. Jasonbateman1.jpg|Es la voz Recurrente de Jason Bateman. nat-wolff-light-death-note.jpg|Gene En Emoji: La película. Gerardo García es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Estuvo casado con la actriz de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Mark Wahlberg, Adam Sandler, Jason Bateman y Ethan Suplee. También es conocido por doblar a Rafael en Tortugas Ninja y Roger Smith en American Dad! Biografía Gerardo García es originario de la cuidad de México. Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997, donde también se desempeña como director. Estudió Cinematografía y Dirección Cinematográfica. Además del doblaje, actualmente se dedica a la fotografía y locución comercial. Filmografía Series animadas Seth MacFarlane *Bender en Los Simpson *Roger en American Dad!: Un agente de familia *Roger (cameos) en Padre de familia *Roger en Los Simpson de familia Otros *Lucky en Los reyes de la colina *Brian Dustin en Padre de familia *Otto y Apu (desde la temporada 23) / Donny (Topher Grace) / Mel Patiño (¿?) / Voces adicionales (desde la temporada 16) en Los Simpson *Jarvis / Insertos / James Howlet / Wolverine (cap. 4) / Balder (1er cap.) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Ted en Jorge, el curioso *Rafael en Tortugas Ninja *Thomas Dubois en The Boondocks *Sr. Bumpy en Bumpy y sus amigos *Sr. Shy en My little pony: La magia de la amistad *Presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Capitán Pollo / insertos en Turbo FAST *Kim Kil Whan en Hora de aventura *Hombre australiano en Un show más *Voces adicionales en Futurama (desde la temporada 5) *Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos *Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee Películas Adam Sandler *Danny Meyerowitz en Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) (2017) *Sam Brenner en Pixeles (2015) *Él mismo en Top Five (2014) *Don Truby en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Jim Friedman en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Leny Feder en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Donny Berger en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Jack Sadelstein / Jill Sadelstein en Jack y Jill (2011) *Donal el mono (voz) en El guardián del zoológico (2011/trailer) *Leny Feder en Son como niños (2010) *Zohan Dvir alias "Scrappy Coco" en No te metas con Zohan(2008/spots) *Michael Newman en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) Mark Wahlberg *John Bennett en Ted 2 (2015) *Marcus Luttrell en El sobreviviente (2013) *Michael "Stig" Stigman en Hermanos en armas (2013) *John Bennett en Ted (2012) *Chris Farraday en Contrabando (2012) *Holbrooke Grant en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Bobby Mercer en Cuatro hermanos (2005) *Charlie Croker en La estafa maestra (2003) Jason Bateman *Trevor en Un espía y medio (2016) *Judd Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *Guy Trilby en Malas palabras (2013) *Sandy Patterson en Ladrona de identidades (2013) *Joel en Extract (2009) *Mark Loring en Juno (2007) Jack Black *Profesor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Dueño de YouPorn en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Lance Brumder en Mala racha (2002) Jared Leto *Niander Wallace en Blade Runner 2049 (2017/trailer) *Vitaly Orlov en Hombre peligroso (2005) *Hephaistion en Alexander (2004) Ethan Suplee *Dewey en Imparable (2010) *Nedderman en Mr. Woodcock (2007) *Thumper en El efecto mariposa (2004) [[Eric Johnson|'Eric Johnson']] * Jack Hide en Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) * Jack Hide en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) Luke Evans *Scott Hipwell en La chica del tren (2016) *Vlad en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) Frank Grillo *Leo Barnes en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sargento Leo Barnes en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) Luke Grimes *Teddy Q en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Marc Lee en Francotirador (2014) Marcus Coloma *Sam Cortez en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! (2012) *Sam Cortez en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2010) Edward Norton *Eric Bryer en El legado Bourne (2012) *Ray Tierney en Código de familia (2008) Chris Carmack *Dennis Crim en Terror en lo Profundo (2011) *Jason Mastere en Sólos por accidente (2006) Patrick Wilson *Dan Dreiberg/Nite Owl II en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brad Adamson en Secretos íntimos (2006) Ryan Phillippe *Oficial Tom Hansen en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Petrov en El hombre de la compañía (2000) Otros: *Entrevistador (Hill Harper) All Eyez on Me (2017) *Roger Clark (Jesse Plemons) en The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) *Ty Swindle (Justin Hartley) en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Lon (Nicholas Pauling) en La torre oscura (2017) *Guía Thaziit (Eric Lampaert) y Comandante Arün Filitt (Clive Owen) (Spot) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Mac Gargan (Michael Mando) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Tennessee (Danny McBride) en Alien Covenant (2017) *Ishikawa (Lasarus Ratuere) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *James (Mather Zickel) en Cómo ser un Latin Lover (2017) *Voces adicionales en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Voces adicionales en Fragmentado (2017) *Carl (Peter Jacobson) en Catfight (2016) *Voces adicionales en La morgue (2016) *Voces adicionales en La gran muralla (2016) *James Marcus (Mark Simpson) en Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) *Grase Nolan (Ben Mingay) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *John Glenn (Glen Powell) en Talentos ocultos (2016/trailer) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Voces adicionales en Pasajeros (2016) *Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) *Tim Jones (Jon Hamm) en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) *Sr. Gleeson (Scott Handy) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Voces adicionales y David Brand (Robbie Amell) (trailer) en Mi papá es un gato (2016) *Teniente GQ Edwards (Scott Eastwood) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Krall (Idris Elba) en Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) (trailer) *Trevor joven (Dylan Boyack) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Nathan (Stephen Peacocke) en Yo antes de ti (2016) *Teniente Will Davis (Bryan Larkin) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Voces adicionales en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Griz (Joshua Mikel) e Insertos en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Cole (Ben Robson) en El niño (2016) *Oliver Sullivan (Ron Livingston) en La quinta ola (2016) *Padre Todd (Michael Krawic) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) *Tim Grimes (Nick Mohammed) en Misión rescate (2015) *Voces adicionales en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Insertos en Ciudades de papel (2015) *Scott Mitchell (Andy Buckley) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Ben Eagle (Ben Chaplin) en El gran pequeño (2015) *Dave (Ben Batt) en Electricity (2014) *Rhus Frothingham (Michael Cotter) en Vicio propio (2014) *Insertos en El código enigma (2014) *Matt en Bajo el cielo eléctrico (2014) *Insertos en Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Presentador de Rathskellar (Jason Richard Allan Foster), Morton Schmidt de reemplazo (Seth Rogen) y Recapitulación en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Django (Jamie Foxx) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Piloto y Locutor de radio en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *General Artaphernes (Ben Turner) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) *Dr. Renald (Alex Zahara) en Cuernos (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Insertos en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Insertos en El quinto poder (2013) *Rupert (Harry Hadden-Paton) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Carter Wilson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El mayordomo (2013) *Piloto del C130 (Grégory Fitoussi) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Organizador de la subasta (Jason Thorpe) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Dan Reid (James Badge Dale) en El llanero solitario (2013) *Consejero (Jan Gallovic) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Paul Geary (Lucas Black) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Louis Blanchard (Jon Seda) en El ejecutor (2012) *Aaron Galen (Flip Schultz) en 30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón (2012) *Contador (Michael Ian Black) en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Leon S. Kennedy (Johann Urb) en Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) *Jones (Daniel Sunjata) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Paul Finch (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *John Carter (Taylor Kitsch) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *Dave (Nat Faxon) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Fandral (Josh Dallas) en Thor (2011) *Adam (Ashton Kutcher) en Amigos con derechos (2011) *Teddy Daniels (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La isla siniestra (2010) *Lance (Jon Heder) en La fuente del amor (2010) *Rey Felipe (Jonathan ZaccaÏ) en Robin Hood (2010) *Rick Miller (Loren Dean) en Conviction (2010) *Bobby Walker (Ben Affleck) en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Voces adicionales en El solista (2009) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Robbie Klaven (Andy Samberg) en Te amo, brother (2009) *Steve (Zach Galifianakis) en Amor sin escalas (2009) *David Santiago (Rodrigo Santoro) en Post Grad (2009) *Joel (Martin Starr) en Adventureland (2009) * David Park (Ron Yuan) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Ngunda Oti (Rampai Mohadi) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) *Alex O'Connell (Luke Ford) en La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) *Johnny D'Franco (Brendan Fletcher) en 88 minutos (2007) *Jazz (Darius McCrary) en Transformers (2007) *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom (Topher Grace) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Detective Reilly (Scott Caan) en Amores asesinos (2007) *Mac (Rob Corddry) en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Billy el muñeco (Enn Reitel) en El títere (2007) *Orlando (Reno Wilson) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Dieter Dengler (Christian Bale) en Rescate al amanecer (2006) *Jerry Armstrong (Austin Nichols) en Camino a la gloria (2006) *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Ryu Hayabusa (Kane Kosugi) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) *Carlo Delrio (Nick Spano) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Jessie Baylor (Paul Schneider) en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) *Voces adicionales en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Voces adicionales en Vuelo Nocturno (2005) *Voces adicionales en La nana mágica (2005) *Sr. Torvald (John Corbett) en La chica del verano (2004) *Dracula/Drake (Dominic Purcell) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Samy (Lyès Salem ) en Distrito 13 (2004) *Austin Ames (Chad Michael Murray) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Aaron Samuels (Jonathan Bennett) en Chicas pesadas (2004) *John (Martin Freeman) en Realmente amor (2003) *Will Rollins (Jason Ritter) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Josh (James Franco) en The Company (2003) *Voces adicionales en Estrenando cuerpo (2001) *Roscoe (Bradley Gregg) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Botoms) en Apocalypse Now (1979) (versión extendida) Películas animadas Stephen Colbert *Presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Paul Peterson en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman Otros *Rufus, el perro en La estrella de Belén *Gene en Emoji: La película *Super Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Howl en El increíble castillo vagabundo *Ted en Jorge, el curioso *Steve Claus en Operación regalo *2do chico del comercial en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Mub en El reino secreto *Skiff en Planet 51 *Baron en El regreso del gato *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (versión Videomax) *Yubei Jagyu en Ninja Resurrection *Jack Walker en Pokemon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *Tonio en Pokemon el surgimiento de Darkrai *Roger Smith en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! *Brent en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailer 2) *Tequila en La fiesta de las salchichas *Dirk en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película *Voces adicionales en Megamente *Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde *Voces adicionales en Metegol (trailer) *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos 2 *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces *Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces 2 Anime Takeshi Kusao *Bankotsu en Inuyasha *Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV) Otros *Haji en Blood+ *Ryoji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (redoblaje) *Harley (temporada 8 y 9) / Paul (temporada 10,11 y 13) / James (temporada 8, 6 caps.) en Pokémon *Tracey (2da voz) / Profesor Elm en Crónicas Pokémon *Joshua (2da voz) en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Dante de Cerbero / Misty de Lagarto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Julian Solo / Poseidón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV) *Brown / Konda en Robotech (redoblaje) *Alister en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Dynamis en Beyblade: Metal Fury Series de televisión Paul Adelstein *Dr. Cooper Freedman en Private Practice (2007-2013) *Dr. Cooper Freedman en Grey's Anatomy Otros *Rey Aegon Targaryen "Jon Snow" (Kit Harrington 3ª- en Game of Thrones (2013-presente) *Donald Davenport (Hal Sparks) en Lab Rats (2012-presente) *Harvey Specter (Gabriel Macht) en Suits (2011-presente) *Nathan Miller (Will Arnett) en The Millers (2013-2015) *Levi Callow (Luke Wilson) en Enlightened (2011-2013) *Derek Morgan (Shemar Moore) en Mentes criminales (2005-2016) *Ethan Conant (Adam Harrington) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) *Eric Murphy (Kevin Connolly) en El séquito (2004-2011) *Danny Messer (Carmine Giovinazzo) en CSI: New York *Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) en CSI: En la escena del crimen (algunos caps.) *Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) en Lost (2010) *Miles Goodman (Trevor Lissauer) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff) en Glee *David Sinclair (Alimi Ballard) en NUM3R0S*Haruto Yakimura (Tohoru Masamune) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Sin rastro *Voces adicionales en Sherlock Videojuegos * J. Jonah Jameson / Capitán Corbett en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Jesse (Hombre) en Minecraft Story Mode: Season Two * Carter en Halo: Reach *Superintendente en Halo 3: ODST *Paul Ward en Cursed Mountain *Sparx en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Sparx en Skylanders: Giants *Señor negocios, El acertijo y Gollum en Lego Dimensions *Martin Stein, Firestorm y Victor Zsasz en Injustice 2 Dirección de doblaje *Blood+ *Robotech (versión remasterizada) *Los Simpson (co-director en las 16ª- 18ª temporada, único director en las 19ª- 24ª temporada) *American Dad!: Un agente de familia (4ª-8ª temporada) *Run Fatboy Run *Tenacious D: La llave del destino *El mundo mágico de Magorium (versión México) *Sólo un sueño *Futurama (5ª-7ª temporada) *Futurama: La gran película de Bender *Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos *Futurama: El juego de Bender *Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde *La noche del huracán *The Girl *Star Trek (2009) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad *Star Trek: Sin límites *Renewal of Evangelion (2006) *Triple Poder *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2ª temporada) *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Marvel Mash-Up *Fútbol animal *Strike Back *Bored to Death *PrankStars *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Stan, el perro bloguero *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *Pokemon (temporada 11) *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon : El surgimiento de Darkrai *The Boondocks *Mystery Team *Secretos íntimos *Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante *El último maestro del aire *Semi-Pro *Un cupido de Navidad *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión Sony) *Resident Evil 5: La venganza *Gentlemen Broncos *Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón *Rango *Una noche fuera de serie *La tempestad *Cinema Verite *Source Code *La suerte en tus manos *Los agentes del destino *Gnomeo y Julieta *Cowboys y aliens *Paul *Operación regalo *Detrás de las paredes (versión Universal) *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Hermano Abeja *Un chiflado encantador *Historias cruzadas *Comando Especial *Comando Especial 2 *American Pie: El reencuentro *El sorprendente Hombre Araña *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (versión México) *Death Race 3: Infierno *Ted *Ted 2 *La tierra prometida *Silver Linings Playbook *Los mal pagados *Hermosas criaturas (versión Onscreen / Cine) *Django sin cadenas (versión The Weinstein Company) *Ladrona de identidades *Ni un paso atrás (versión México) *El reino secreto *Son como niños 2 *Turbo *Turbo FAST *El conjuro *Elysium *Hermanos en armas *Cuestión de tiempo *Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity) *El quinto poder *The Crazy Ones (primeros caps.) *Super Fun Night (primeros caps.) *Need for Speed: La película *Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Zapped *Nuestro video prohibido *Locos por las nueces *Locos por las nueces 2 *Una buena mentira *Kirby Buckets *Dumb and Dumber To (versión Universal) *Sn. Vincent (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Francotirador *Grace and Frankie *Héroe de centro comercial 2 *Pixeles *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Ciudades de papel *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (Rogue Cut) *F is for Family *La quinta ola *Mi abuelo es un peligro (versión Diamond Films / Cine) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies *El cazador y la reina del hielo *Yo antes de ti *El conjuro 2 *Jason Bourne *Mi papá es un gato (versión Diamond Films / Cine) *LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus *La llegada *Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre *Pasajeros *Resident Evil: Capítulo final *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa *La gran muralla *Talentos ocultos *Fragmentado *Electricity *Cómo ser un Latin Lover (colaboración en la dirección) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas *Amores caníbales *¡Madre! *Blade Runner 2049 *Línea mortal: Al límite Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiopost *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intersound *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. Locución Galleta Chokis - Chokis Enlaces externos * * *Pagina web de Gerardo García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA